Sparkmates
by Lemonade4567
Summary: Optimus Prime and Elita One are starting their lives together as Sparkmates. They will experience ups and downs in their lives and relationship. But the two will always be there for each other no matter what.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody and welcome to my new story! This story is centered on Elita One and Optimus Prime starting their new lives together as Sparkmates. I will also be starting work on a new book that will show Elita's life back when she was Ariel and go up to Elita returning to Cybertron in Transformers Golden. So watch for that. **

**Anyway, let's start this chapter. I do not own Transformers Prime. **

In a beautiful lakeside cabin outside Kaon, Elita One was busy unpacking a box full of glasses when she heard a crash from outside. She ran out to find a very hilarious scene. Her newly bonded Sparkmate Optimus Prime had fallen off a ladder and a bucket of white paint he had been using to paint the house had landed on his head, covering him with white paint.

"Optimus, are you okay?" Elita asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Optimus replied, taking the bucket off his head.

Elita tried to keep from laughing.

"Optimus, let's face facts; you are not a handyman," Elita said.

"I know," Optimus told her.

"Well you clean yourself up, I have to go,"

"Go where?"

"To Kaon, I have to get my weapons and armor decommissioned,"

"Oh,"

"I'll be back in a few hours,"

Elita raced down to Kaon and got to the armory where she was to be decommissioned. Her weapons were taken out of her arms and her pink and white armor was removed. She was all silver except for some pink covering her chest, head, and hips. Elita looked at herself in the mirror and studied her new look. She left the armory and headed home.

Out of an alley, a hand reached out and grabbed Elita's arm. It pulled her into the alley. Elita wiggled out of the hand's grasp and whipped around to face her assailant. A mech in a long black cloak that covered his face was the bot who grabbed her.

"You do not retract your blasters or swords. Why is that?" the mech asked in a scratchy voice.

"I just got decommissioned. But that doesn't mean I still can't pack a punch," Elita answered as she kicked the mech in the face.

The mech fell.

"Please, I'm not here to fight. I just want to talk," the mech pleaded.

"You should have thought of that before you grabbed me," Elita answered.

Elita tried to hit him again but the mech just sighed and effortlessly blocked her attacks. After struggling for a few minutes, Elita grunted and tried to kick him again. The mech just grabbed her foot mid-air and pushed her into the ground.

"Elita One, please listen to me," the mech pleaded once again.

"How…How do you know my name?" Elita asked out of breath.

The mech reached out his hand to help Elita up. She accepted his hand and pulled herself up.

The mech explained, "You are a great warrior and I believe that you thrive in difficult and dangerous situations."

Elita shrugged, "You could say that."

"That's why I believe that you would be the perfect bot to lead the CIB,"

"CIB?"

"The CIB, it stands for Crime Investigation Bureau, a group of bots go and investigate crime scenes and solve the crimes. The CIB was the best crime solving group there was before the war. And it's what Cybertron needs to keep it safe. However, before the war, only rich bots could afford the expensive services of the CIB. And I believe that the CIB should be open to everyone no matter who they are. That's where you come in,"

"Look the CIB sounds amazing and you should totally…,"

"I can't lead the CIB. I'm too old, too close to death. But you…you're in your prime. Promise me you'll lead the CIB,"

"Look, I don't know if I…,"

"Promise me,"

The mech grabbed Elita's arm, desperate for her to say yes. Elita hesitated; the mech appeared to be crazy but…

"I'll do it," Elita answered.

"Wonderful, you'll need a team," the mech said as he suddenly began to fade away.

"You're fading,"

"I know. I'm finally free,"

"Wait!"

"Assemble a team…assemble a team,"

And the mech faded away. Nothing was left, no proof that this was all real. Elita stood still in shock. She shook it off and returned home.

Elita returned to her new house and entered.

"Elita," Optimus said as he rushed over worried, "Are you alright?"

"Yes, why would you assume something was wrong?" Elita asked as Optimus looked her over.

"I sensed something was wrong,"

"Oh, you mean through your…our bonding?"

"Yes, after all that is how it works,"

"Right, I'm fine it's just that I was rather fond of my weapons and armor and now they're gone,"

Optimus smiled and wrapped her in a hug. Elita embraced the warm hug.

"I feel a lot lighter though," Elita said after she was released from the hug.

"I don't know if I liked the armor better or not," Optimus replied studying her again.

Elita smiled and shook her head. Optimus chuckled and leaned over. The two kissed as Elita wrapped her arms around his neck. And the two spent the rest of the night talking about and discovering Elita's new body.

The next day, Elita woke up first and put on a sheer white long-sleeved flowing blouse, navy blue pencil skirt, and her hair in a high bun. She left a note for Optimus and drove to Kaon. She headed to the medical lab.

A tall red and orange mech with a large head and glasses named Perceptor was busy mixing chemicals trying to create new medicines. The job was boring and he wanted more.

"An interesting job you have," Elita told Perceptor from the back of the room.

"Commander Elita One," Perceptor said.

"You know my name?"

"I've studied your work,"

"Do you like your job?"

"Well, it gives me something to do,"

"Would you like a different pace…a different purpose?"

Perceptor looked at Elita confused. And after Elita explained what she wanted, Perceptor accepted.

Elita also recruited a large red mech with huge shoulders named Ironhide. A young army green femme named Skids was also asked to join. They all accepted. The three of them met Elita One and she explained everything. The three recruits looked at each other and at Elita and nodded.

"…Great, I'll talk to the High Council about it and get the facility and supplies to start the CIB. I'll let you guys know before Monday where to go," Elita finished.

The bots nodded and disassembled. Elita headed to the High Council's meeting room and made her case. The High Council allowed Elita to start the CIB. Now she had to find a facility and supplies.

The following week, Elita had opened the CIB. She and her team were recommissioned and Elita was given her old armor and blasters back. She had to admit, she missed her armor.

The first few days for Elita were filled with paperwork. Their first case involved a construction worker who had supposedly fallen off a tall building under construction. The team had discovered that the worker was pushed by another disgruntled worker and ex-friend. The murderer was arrested.

At the end of the week, Elita returned home and plopped down on the couch. She let out a tired sigh.

"Elita, is that you?" Optimus' voice rang from the other room.

"Yeah, I'm on the couch," Elita shouted back.

Optimus entered the room and sat down next to Elita.

"Hey baby," Elita said.

"Hi sweetspark," Optimus answered.

"How was work?"

"Well, Ultra Magnus sent the High Council an application to become a criminal lawyer,"

"Really?"

"Yes, he believes that it's his new calling,"

"Great,"

"And you?"

"A few cases and a lot of paperwork,"

Optimus smiled and put his arm around Elita's shoulder. Elita rested her head on Optimus' chest. And the pair held each other for the rest of the night in the sweet embrace they had waited so long for.

**And there is chapter one. I hoped you liked it. If you guys are interested, I can write all about the CIB (which is pronounced C-I-B, you say the letters like CSI) and their cases, similar to CSI. Just let me know in the comments and I'll make it happen. Bye! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone and welcome back! In this chapter, we will see a new Autobot appear and a possible girlfriend for Ultra Magnus because he needs a girlfriend. And Elita and Optimus must help since Magnus gets nervous around her. The new Autobot belongs to me. **

**Now onward! **

Optimus Prime, Elita One, and Ultra Magnus were at a party celebrating the new High Council which Optimus was head of and the opening of the CIB. The trio was chatting about anything and everything. From behind, someone came up from behind Elita One and tapped her on the shoulder. She turned around and gasped in delight.

"Cassie!" Elita shouted.

Elita and Cassie, a femme who looked like Elita One but was light blue and silver, hugged and began to talk. Ultra Magnus looked at Cassie with fascination. After a few minutes, Elita and Cassie walked back over to the mechs.

"Optimus, Magnus this is my best friend in the whole world Cassiopeia or Cassie for short," Elita told the two.

"Hello," Optimus said.

Magnus only managed a shy smile and wave. Cassie smiled at him and winked. It made Magnus smile more.

"I offered Cassie a position on the CIB and she accepted," Elita explained.

"What position?" Optimus asked Cassie.

Cassie responded in Cybertronian instead of English which surprised Optimus and Magnus.

"Oh Cassie doesn't speak any human languages. She never learned," Elita said.

The two mech nodded in understanding.

"What did she say?" Magnus asked, but immediately regretted it, worried he sounded harsh. 

"She said that Elita offered her the lab manager position," Optimus responded.

Elita smiled at her Sparkmate and nodded.

The rest of the night was filled with laughter and catching up. After the party ended, Cassie left for her apartment and Magnus, Optimus, and Elita returned to Magnus' apartment. There Magnus buried his head in his hands.

"What's got you bugged?" Elita asked her brother.

"Your friend," Magnus answered.

"Cassie?"

"Yes,"

"What about her?"

"I don't know when I saw her I couldn't think straight or talk. What's wrong with me?"

"Magnus don't worry, you just have a crush on Cassie…oh my Primus you have a crush on my best friend Cassie,"

"Elita, you have to do something,"

"Like what?"

"Talk to her for me or set us up or something,"

"No way,"

"Please,"

Elita hesitated.

"Fine," she answered with a roll of her eyes.

"Thank you so much Elita," Magnus said as he took Elita up in an awkward hug.

Back at their house, Optimus and Elita were discussing what to do about Magnus and Cassie.

"Well, I have to do something," Elita said as she paced in front of Optimus.

"You need to let Magnus do it himself otherwise he will hide behind you all the time," Optimus countered.

"I know but you saw what a wreck Magnus was,"

Optimus grabbed Elita and looked at her in the eyes.

"Elita calm down, just introduce them to each other and leave. That's it," Optimus said soothingly.

Elita sighed, "You're right."

Optimus ran his hands up and down Elita's arms and pulled her into a hug. Elita closed her eyes as Optimus rocked sideways and stroked her hair.

The next day, Elita went to work and met Cassie there. She hired Cassie which meant…more paperwork. Elita finished the paperwork just in time to go to lunch with Cassie.

During lunch, Elita told Cassie all about Magnus. Cassie seemed interested and even agreed to go out on a date with him but with one exception.

Later that night back at home, Elita explained everything to Optimus.

"You what?" Optimus shouted.

"It's just one date," Elita explained.

"Elita, we are not going on a double date with Magnus and Cassie,"

"Oh come on please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

"No,"

"Please,"

Elita ran her hands up Optimus' arms, which made him shiver, and rested her hands on his neck. She looked at him with big begging eyes.

"Fine," Optimus finally answered.

"Yay," Elita cheered and she pecked Optimus on the cheek, "Now let's get to bed."

A few days later, Elita and Optimus met up with Cassie and Magnus at a local restaurant. Elita wore a simple burgundy cocktail dress and her hair half up while Optimus wore a black blazer.

They sat down next to Cassie who wore a shorter dark blue cocktail dress. Magnus had a black blazer similar to Optimus'. The group talked.

When Cassie asked Magnus about his job Magnus froze and stuttered. Elita bit her lip while Optimus face palmed. Magnus quickly got up and headed to the bathroom. Elita looked at Optimus and spoke through their bond.

"_Go help him," _Elita hissed.

"_I'm on it_," Optimus replied.

Optimus got up and followed Magnus. Elita turned her attention to Cassie.

"Magnus come out," Optimus said through the bathroom door stall.

"No I'll just embarrass myself," Magnus answered.

"Magnus, when I went on my first date with Elita, I was a nervous wreck. But I went out and talked to Elita and the rest is history,"

Magnus opened the stall door a crack and peaked out.

"Really?" Magnus asked.

Optimus nodded. Magnus opened the stall door completely. The two mechs walked back out and sat back down. The group finished their date. Magnus talked to Cassie a lot and they left the restaurant. Magnus and Cassie were heading to the park while Optimus and Elita decided to go home.

Elita and Optimus were walking home, their hands intertwined.

"You think they hit it off?" Elita asked.

"I think it went very well," Optimus replied.

Elita rested her head on Optimus' shoulder. It made Optimus smile and he kissed Elita on the cheek. And the pair walked home where they ended the night with passion and love.

**And scene. So Magnus has a girlfriend now. Yay! Hey he couldn't be alone forever. So bye! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey I'm back! I've been doing some soul searching and been rereading my stories and realized that I was actually I pretty good writer. So I will finish my stories so I'm satisfied with the endings and then retire. (For like two months.) **

**So here's chapter 3 of Sparkmates. **

Optimus Prime was finishing up locking his work office for the night in Kaon while he was talking to his beloved sparkmate Elita One through their bond.

"_You're coming home now right?_" Elita asked through their bond as she walked through their house.

"_Of course Elita, I'll be home before you know it_," Optimus answered while sending warmth and love to Elita.

"_Ok, I'll be waiting_."

The pair stopped talking and Elita smiled, just receiving Optimus's warmth and love.

Optimus left his office and started to head home. As he did, Optimus felt like he was being followed. He turned around and felt a pair of arms grab him. Optimus struggled with his attacker for a moment. But his attacker hit a nerve in Optimus's back that caused his entire body to go numb. Optimus sank to the ground, unable to move.

Optimus's attacker was none other than Inkwell.

"Well…well…well," Inkwell said, "If it isn't the mighty Optimus Prime."

"What…have you…done?" Optimus stammered.

"Calm down, you'll live."

Inkwell grabbed an odd mechanism out of his pocket. He put it on his wrist and touched Optimus. The mechanism turned Inkwell into an Optimus look-alike.

"You ruined my life and the Bionics' plan to take over Cybertron. So now I'm gonna ruin yours. I think I'm gonna pay your sparkmate a little visit," Inkwell said as his voice began to deepen and sound like Optimus's.

Inkwell smiled and drove away leaving Optimus. Inkwell entered Elita and Optimus's house. Elita, not knowing what had happened, walked up to "Optimus" and wrapped her arms around him.

"Hey Optimus," Elita said sweetly.

The fake Optimus just smiled, not sure what to do. Elita just shrugged it off.

"I missed you. You were in meetings all day and you work so hard. I think you need to relax. I'll be right back."

Meanwhile, Optimus was beginning to regain feeling in his body. He began to stand up but sank back down because he still couldn't feel his legs. He had to warn Elita about Inkwell.

"_Elita, can you hear me?_" Optimus asked through their bond.

"_Optimus, couldn't wait for me to change?_" Elita said romantically.

"_No Elita listen, the Optimus in our house is not me!_"

"_What? I don't understand._"

"_Elita, Inkwell has disguised himself as me and wants to hurt you._"

"_Ok I trust you're being serious now. What do you want me to do?_"

"_Stay away from him until I get there. I love you._"

"_I love you too._"

The pair stopped talking and Elita sighed with a little fright. She locked the door to their bedroom where she was hiding and grabbed a blaster from underneath the berth.

Inkwell was getting impatient. Maybe Elita knew he wasn't really Optimus. He went over to the bedroom door and tried to open it. It was locked.

"Elita…sweetie?" the fake Optimus shouted through the door.

"Ummm…I'm not ready yet," Elita yelled, hiding behind the berth with her blaster cocked.

"You've been in there for quite a while now."

"You can't rush perfection."

Inkwell narrowed his optics and began to pick the lock on the door. Elita heard the rustling and tensed up.

Optimus gained enough feeling in his body to get up and walk away. He had to hurry and get to Elita before Inkwell hurt her.

Inkwell had just picked the lock on the door and opened it. Elita placed her finger on the trigger of the blaster. Inkwell saw this and decided to act.

"You don't want to do that Elita," Inkwell said menacingly.

"Stay away from me Inkwell," Elita shouted.

"Well then."

Inkwell lunged at Elita. She dodged him and ran into the living room. Inkwell jumped at Elita again and this time he didn't miss. He wrestled the blaster away from Elita and pinned her down. Elita thrashed around, trying to escape Inkwell's clutches.

All of a sudden, a hand grabbed Inkwell's shoulder and spun him around off of Elita. It was Optimus who had regained all feeling in his body.

Optimus and Inkwell rolled around on the floor fighting each other. Elita lost track of which Optimus was her beloved sparkmate. She grabbed her blaster off the ground and pointed it at the struggle. Eventually one Optimus emerged victorious. The other laid on the ground knocked out. Elita aimed her blaster at the victor.

"Elita, it's me," the Optimus said sincerely.

"How do I know it's you?" Elita asked.

The Optimus just smiled, wrapped and arm around her waist, and kissed her hard. Elita first fought it and aimed the blaster at his head. But then realizing it was Optimus, her sparkmate, she stopped fighting, dropped the blaster, and went limb in his arms as she kissed back.

After a few minutes, Elita and Optimus stopped kissing. Optimus still held Elita and stroked her hair. Elita looked into his optics and touched her forehead to his.

Inkwell began to stir. He sat up and held his head. Elita walked over and grabbed the mechanism off his wrist. He immediately turned back into himself.

"An appearance shifter, stolen from the weapons vault days ago," Elita said aloud, "Inkwell, you are under arrest for robbery, assault, battery, and many other charges."

In a matter of minutes, Inkwell was in handcuffs and lead away to prison. Optimus held Elita tight as Inkwell was led away.

After everyone had left their house, Optimus turned to Elita and kissed her as hard as he could. Elita began to moan and Optimus shortly after.

"Optimus, what are you?" Elita asked as Optimus picked her up.

"I'm sorry about this mess Elita," Optimus replied.

"You call this a mess, I call it life."

Optimus smiled and carried Elita into their bedroom.

**I kinda like that quote. "You call this a mess, I call it life." It's very true. Anyway in the next chapter, a tragedy will occur to our two sparkmates and it may end the story forever! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello everybody and welcome back to chapter 4 of Sparkmates. This chapter may be a little long so brace yourselves. It's very emotional and dramatic so prepare for that. I won't say anymore. **

**I don't own Transformers Prime. But I own Cassie. **

Dark. That's all he could see. Blaster shots were flying everywhere. It was like the war all over again. Elita One was hiding behind a box trying to reload her blaster. She looked over the box and a blaster shot landed right in front of her face. The explosion threw her back. She was covered in ash and soot. Elita One was dead.

Optimus Prime's optics shot open. That nightmare was horrible. He was shaking. He looked over and saw his beloved Elita safe and sound lying next to him. Elita stirred, sensing her sparkmate was awake. She looked up at him.

"Optimus, you okay?" Elita cooed.

"I'm fine. I just had a nightmare," Optimus replied.

Elita sat up and stroked his cheek.

"What's wrong?" she whispered.

"I think I'm still shaken up from our encounter with Inkwell," Optimus responded.

Elita moved closer to Optimus. Optimus put his arms around Elita's back and held her head to his chest.

"It's okay Optimus. We'll always be together no matter what happens," Elita said softly.

Optimus smiled and the two fell asleep in each other's arms.

The next day, Optimus was up first and was getting ready for work. Elita got up and was starting to get dressed.

"Elita, do you know when you'll be home tonight?" Optimus shouted from the other room.

"Ummm…I don't know five maybe," Elita yelled back.

"Okay."

The rest of the day, Optimus kept talking to Elita through their bond. Elita was beginning to get annoyed at him. Her patience was running thin with him. She talked to Cassie about it.

Cassie said something in Cybertronian.

"Yes, I believe he is still shaken up from the Inkwell incident too," Elita responded.

Cassie replied.

"I don't know. I got a bad feeling. If something goes wrong, can I stay at your place?"

Cassie nodded.

"I need to finish up a few reports here Cassie, you can go home."

Cassie left the room and Elita began working on the reports. When she got home, Elita opened the door and saw Optimus pacing.

"Elita, where have you been? I've been worried sick," Optimus said.

"I was working late," Elita responded.

"You could've said something."

"Don't you start that with me Optimus."

"Start what?"

"Don't treat me like a sparkling! I can take care of myself and I don't need you controlling my life!"

"Excuse me for trying to protect you!"

"Protect me! You've been on edge ever since Inkwell impersonated you! When will you just let it go?"

Optimus was at a loss for words. Elita turned on her heel, slammed the door, and left the house.

Elita stayed at Cassie's house for the night. Elita was upset the entire next day. Elita was working in her office when Cassie came in with an anonymous tip. Apparently a Bionic was sighted by the Docks.

Cassie and Elita headed down there. The docks were barren except for the shipping boxes. Elita was trying to load her blaster but it was jammed. She grunted in frustration. Cassie looked at her. Elita was still fixing her blaster. Cassie looked away.

Elita finally fixed her blaster. She cocked it when she heard a bang. An explosion of pain hit her shoulder. Then she felt the same feeling in her abdomen and her rib cage. Elita fingered the areas. She looked at her fingers and saw energon. She had been shot. Elita fell to the ground. Cassie rushed over to her, trying to help her. But Cassie was hit in the back of the head.

Elita was losing consciousness. She saw Cassie get tied to a shipping box by the cloaked figure from the Well of Allsparks that Elita had fought some time ago. She saw the figure push the box off the dock. Cassie screamed as she hit the water. Elita raised her blaster at the figure. She fired but missed. The figure ran away. Elita got to her feet and rushed over to the dock's edge. She jumped in.

The pain flowed through her body in waves. The water made it worse. But Elita had to save her best friend. She reached the sinking Cassie and began to untie her. She was able to free Cassie just before she lost consciousness completely.

Cassie grabbed Elita and swam to the surface. She reached the surface and gasped for air.

Elita was rushed into surgery. Cassie was checked out and treated for minimal injuries. Cassie sat in the hospital waiting room, still wet and wrapped in a towel. Ultra Magnus sat next to her and stroked her shoulder. Optimus rushed in.

"Where's Elita?" he shouted.

"Optimus, calm down. Elita's in surgery. She's been hurt really bad," Magnus said calmly.

"This is all my fault. I should have done something."

"There is nothing you could've done."

Optimus sat down and buried his face in his hands. Cassie turned to Optimus and explained what had happened.

"She did all that…for you?" Optimus said.

Cassie nodded.

Optimus seemed relieved. He leaned back in the chair and tried to relax.

Meanwhile in the operating room, Elita stood in the corner of the room and watched the operation on her body. She knew she wasn't dead, but at the same time…

All of a sudden, her spark stopped. The doctors rushed to bring her back. Elita saw a bright light on the other side of the room. She walked towards it. It was beautiful. She reached her hand out. But the doctors jumped her spark and the light vanished. Elita was confused. She decided to wonder the hospital. Elita didn't need to use doors. She walked through the walls. Elita saw Optimus, Cassie, and Magnus in the waiting room.

Elita made it through the rest of the surgery without any further complications. She was sitting in the hospital bed. Elita watched as Cassie came into her room. Cassie thanked Elita for the save. She was so thankful and promised to take care of the CIB until she returned.

Magnus came in and sat next to Elita, "Elita, if you can hear me, I just want to thank you for saving Cassie's life. It was very tough to do being injured. Elita…if you become one with the Allspark right now, I understand. I just hope Optimus will too."

Optimus spent most of his time with Elita. He would stoke her cheek and hold her hand. Elita would stand behind him and watch.

"Elita I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. If I hadn't been so stupid and overprotective, then maybe you wouldn't be here," Optimus whispered.

"Please Optimus, you couldn't have stopped me," Elita said.

"I never wanted you to get hurt. Now look you might not make it through the night."

"Optimus stop feeling sorry for yourself right now!"

Emotions began to surface in Optimus.

"Common Optimus, you have nothing to lose. Show your emotions. Get mad! Yell! Cry!" Elita shouted.

Optimus tried to fight back the tears.

Elita screamed at the top of her lungs, "Cry!"

Optimus lost it. Tears flowed down his cheek. His shoulders moved up and down. His cry was silent. Elita immediately felt horrible.

Elita then lost faith in herself. She couldn't get better. She might as well become one with the Allspark. The bright light came back. Elita saw it and began to walk towards it.

Out of the corner of her optic, Elita saw Optimus slip her wedding ring on her finger. She then realized she hadn't been wearing her wedding ring the entire day. Elita shook her head and looked at the light again. She heard a baby cry from inside it. Confused, Elita entered the light. And she vanished.

Elita slowly opened her optics. She was weak and in pain. She looked over and saw Optimus clasping her servo. She used all her strength to squeeze his servo. Optimus noticed the weak squeeze. He looked over and saw Elita's optics open. They were looking around the room.

"Elita," Optimus said.

He leaned over and kissed her forehead. He stroked her hair softly.

"I'm so sorry Elita. I shouldn't have been so overprotective," He whispered.

Elita couldn't speak. She blinked and squeezed his hand to show him she understood. Optimus couldn't help but smile. His beloved sparkmate was alive. And no one could ever take that from him.

**Whatcha think? Is it a tearjerker? The next few chapters will focus on Elita recovering. **

**Thank you all for reading! See you in the next chapter. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Sparkmates! If any of you are wondering, I will continue Ariel, my other story. I just have a few ideas for Sparkmates chapters that I want to do first and then restart Ariel. So enough talking here's Sparkmates! **

**I do not own Transformers Prime. **

The last few months had been brutal. Elita One was recovering in the hospital from her injuries. Doctors thought she was a miracle. She had survived so much and still stayed strong. Optimus Prime, Elita's sparkmate, stayed by her side and helped her recover.

A few months past and Elita could finally return home. She was still on bed rest and could not return to work, but Optimus was happy to have her home.

Elita was on the couch reading a book but she was bored of it. In fact, she was bored entirely. She hated being on bed rest. She wanted to go back to work at the CIB. Elita turned her head and looked at Optimus, who was in the other room working on paper work. An idea popped into her head. She grabbed a pen and chucked it inside the room. Optimus heard the pen fly in and bounce off his desk. He turned around and looked at Elita.

"Really?" Optimus asked.

"I'm bored," Elita complained, "You can't put me on bed rest and expect me not to get bored."

"Why don't you read your book?"

"It's boring and it doesn't make sense,"

Optimus stood up and walked over to Elita. Elita held the book out to him and he accepted it. He looked at the title and a look of shock came over his face.

Optimus looked at Elita and said, "Elita…this book is a classic. I love this book."

"Well I don't," Elita retorted.

"This book is about a femme and a mech who work to overcome the struggles standing between them and their dreams of being successful,"

"Lame."

"If I read it to you, would you change your mind?"

"Doubtful."

Optimus sat down on the couch. Elita stretched out her legs and placed them on Optimus' lap. Optimus used one hand to hold the book and the other to stroke Elita's legs. When he had to turn the page he used the hand stroking Elita's legs to turn it and then return it back to her legs.

Elita was fascinated with the book but she didn't want to admit it. Hearing Optimus read it aloud made it better. A few chapters in, Elita began feeling sleepy. Her optic lids began feeling heavy. And she dozed off. Optimus noticed this, marked his place, and returned to his desk.

The next few days, Optimus continued to read it to Elita. He knew Elita enjoyed it, but was "too cool" to admit it. And after Optimus read a few chapters, Elita fell asleep.

"Are we going to finish the book tonight?" Elita asked, "Not that I care or anything." Elita moved slowly and painfully so Optimus could sit down. She slid into his lap.

"We'll see," Optimus answered.

He opened the book and began to read. Optimus turned the page and discovered that he was on the last chapter. He was about to start it but noticed that Elita was asleep. He smiled, marked his place, and put the book down. He scooped Elita up in his arms and headed to the bedroom. Optimus laid Elita down on her side and pulled the covers over her. He laid down next to her and put his arms around her and he fell asleep.

The next day, Optimus came home from work very tired. He almost fell asleep standing up.

"Optimus can you please finish the book tonight?" Elita pleaded from the couch.

Optimus rubbed his optics, "I don't know Elita. I'm so tired. Can't you finish it by yourself?"

"It's better when you tell it."

"Okay."

Optimus sat down and began to finish the book. He got to the last page when he began to doze off.

He sleepily read, "And…they…lived…," but he fell asleep reading the last sentence.

Elita grabbed the book and finished the sentence.

"And they lived happily ever after."

Elita smiled and put the book down. She snuggled up next to Optimus and fell asleep.

**Daww… How sweet. I thought it would be a nice change from all the drama in the past chapters. See you in the next chapter! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I'm back for round two. Now I was rereading and I realized that I had left a few ends not tied up. So in the next chapter or so will bring them back up and is the beginning of the end of those loose ties.**

**This chapter is short and a little dramatic because being dramatic is kinda fun. **

**I do not own Transformers Prime. **

Late at night, Elita One was sound asleep with her Sparkmate Optimus Prime by her side. All of a sudden Elita began to have a nightmare. She began to thrash around and kick off the covers. She was reliving the day she was shot all over again. The pain, suffering, and sadness she felt when Optimus couldn't help her.

Optimus woke up and tried to wake her up. He grabbed her shoulders and tried to tell her she was dreaming. Elita's optics shot open and she stopped thrashing. She took a few deep breaths.

"Elita, are you alright?" Optimus asked.

"Yeah, just a nightmare," Elita replied.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No it's fine."

"Okay, try and go back to sleep."

"Ow…"

Elita touched her injury near her ribs. She fingered it and looked at her hands and noticed energon. Her welding had broken from her thrashing. She was leaking. Optimus looked at her and jumped out of bed. He helped her up and led her to the hospital.

The next day Elita returned home and her welding was fixed. Her doctor had told her she was under stress and her welding had broken because of it.

Optimus had taken the day off to care for Elita. Elita hadn't spoken since last night. Optimus knew that when Elita was upset she went mute. He sat down next to Elita and touched her arm. Elita noticed but looked away.

"Elita please talk to me," Optimus begged, "I love you and if something is bothering you…"

Elita sighed, "You're going to think I'm crazy."

"No I won't."

Elita took a deep breath and began to tell Optimus about her out-of-body experience while she was in surgery. She finished her story and waited for a response from Optimus. He just sat there and a smile slowly spread across his lips.

Elita grumbled, "You think I'm crazy."

Optimus just smiled and said, "No I don't. Elita many soldiers had experiences like that."

"But this was different though."

"How?"

"I don't know."

Optimus stroked her cheek and wiped away a stray piece of hair.

"Thanks for listening," Elita whispered.

"You're welcome," Optimus replied.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

That night Elita went to bed and knew that she could rest easily and stress free tonight.

**There we go, another chapter done. A little spoiler for the next chapter, Elita fully recovers. How will Optimus and Elita celebrate? **

**You're gonna have to wait until next chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm back and in today's chapter, Elita finally gets her bandages off! Yay! Anyway this chapter will be sweeter but have a dramatic question. **

Elita One was sitting at her doctor's office. She was anxious and excited because today she was finally getting her bandages removed. Optimus Prime was standing next to her with his servo on her uninjured shoulder.

The doctor came in and removed the bandages. Elita felt stiff. She moved her arm and torso around a little bit so they would loosen up.

"Now you should wait a few days before doing anything strenuous," the doctor said.

"Thank you doctor," Elita replied.

"I have to ask you something. Have you two talked about having sparklings?"

"We've talked about it but we haven't tried."

"Well there is a problem. When you were injured in the war and fractured three of your vertebrae and now these injuries, if you were to have a sparkling you could be seriously injured."

"Are you saying we can't have a sparkling?"

"I'm saying it would be very risky."

Elita and Optimus came home and Elita grunted in frustration.

"I can't believe that we can't have sparklings," Elita shouted into a pillow.

"Elita, I want sparklings. And so do you," Optimus said calmly.

"But the doctor said…"

"I don't care what the doctor said. Elita you are strong and I know that just because you were hurt in the past won't stop you from having a beautiful sparkling and being a wonderful mother."

Elita removed the pillow and looked at Optimus with loving optics. She and Optimus moved closer and closer until their lips touched. They kissed a few times and finally they parted. They touched foreheads and Elita smiled.

"Remember Optimus…nothing too strenuous," Elita teased.

Optimus chuckled and kissed Elita again.

**Sweet and dramatic at the same time. And it also appears that Optimus and Elita are trying to have a sparkling. **

**Now here's a serious question. Would you like me to write a live scene between Optimus and Elita? I could make it graphic or not as graphic. Or I could skip it entirely. I could even put it in a new story and give it an appropriate rating. The choice is yours. Let me know in the reviews. **

**See you guys next time. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everybody and welcome back to Sparkmates! I haven't updated in a long time because I haven't had any ideas for chapters. I decided I wanted a few chapters between well…you know what. **

**So here's a cute chapter for you guys. **

A criminal was running away from Cassie and Ironhide. They wouldn't be able to catch him before he got away. The criminal looked back at them and then ahead again but was hit square in the face by an arm. He fell to the ground.

He looked up and saw Elita One standing over him. Cassie and Ironhide caught up and cuffed him.

"Maybe next time you should look where you're going," Elita said to the criminal.

He sneered and was led away. Cassie returned from booking and hooked up with Elita.

"It's great to be back Cassie, I'm on fire today," Elita said excitedly.

Cassie chuckled.

"Well, I better get home. See you around Cassie."

Cassie waved goodbye and they parted ways. Elita hurried home. She snuck in and saw Optimus Prime with his back to her. She tip-toed up behind him and was about to tap him on the shoulder when…

"I know you're back there Elita," Optimus said without turning around.

Elita giggled and snaked her arms around Optimus's neck. He smiled and grasped Elita's hands gently. Optimus finally turned around and faced Elita.

The pair kissed tenderly and drew back. Elita rested her head on Optimus's shoulder. Optimus began to run his servos down Elita's back. This caused Elita to inhale sharply.

"Optimus wait," Elita said.

"What's wrong?" Optimus whispered.

"I don't think we should try."

"Elita…I thought you wanted to have a sparkling."

"I do, it's just that being back at work and in the field reminded me of how much I love my job. I just came back from being laid up for months. I don't want to be gone again so soon on maternity leave. You understand right?"

Optimus just stared at Elita with a neutral expression.

"Don't give me that look," Elita growled. When Optimus continued to stare, Elita grunted in frustration and stormed off into their bedroom.

After a few minutes, Optimus went into the bedroom and sat down next to Elita on the bed.

"I knew I should've locked the door," Elita thought.

Optimus tried to put his servo on Elita's shoulder, but she quickly removed it.

"Elita, please talk to me," Optimus said.

Elita remained silent.

"I know the last few months have been hard on you and if you need a little time for yourself then I will support your decision," Optimus told Elita.

Optimus tried once again to place his servo on Elita's shoulder. Elita responded by grabbing his servo and intertwining their fingers. Optimus smiled knowing Elita was no longer angry. He moved closer to Elita and lied down next to her. Elita closed her optics and drifted into recharge and Optimus shortly after.

**And here's a short chapter for you guys. Hope you enjoyed and thanks for reading! Bye guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello everyone and welcome back to Sparkmates! I've been rereading old chapters and realized that they've focused around Elita. This one will be more centered on Optimus and what he's thinking. **

**(I do not own Transformers Prime.) **

Elita One was worried about Optimus. He was just standing out on the balcony staring off into space. Elita decided to go out there and talk to Optimus. She quietly went out and stood behind him for a few moments.

Optimus was deep in thought. He was thinking about Cybertron and what it was like before the war. If the war hadn't happened, he and Elita would've already had sparklings by now and be happily watching them grow up. But that wasn't true. He didn't hear Elita walk up behind him, feel her wrap her arms around his shoulders, or even when she spoke.

"Optimus!" Elita said louder. Optimus stirred from his deep thought.

"Elita…when did you get here?" Optimus asked.

"Optimus please come to recharge with me. Or at least tell me what you're thinking."

"Our bond allows us to sense what the other is thinking Elita. You tell me."

Elita closed her optics and concentrated on her Sparkmate's thoughts and feelings. They immediately flooded her processor. All the bitter feelings she had felt during the war and thinking about what she lost. The thoughts subsided and Elita opened her optics. She looked up at Optimus with disapproval.

"Why are you thinking about the…you know what?" Elita hissed.

"I've been thinking about the population of Cybertron. It's growing slower than the Council and I had hoped and I'm scared about what's going to happen to the Cybertronian race. What will be of us in 100 years? Or 200 years? Or even…"

Optimus was silenced by a passionate kiss from Elita. It caught him of guard and he was at the mercy of his beautiful Sparkmate. She pushed him up against the wall and began kissing him all over his face, neck, and chestplates. She finally released him and glared at him.

"Never talk about that again Orion!" Elita shouted.

Optimus stood there in shock, "Did you call me Orion?"

"I don't know maybe…so?"

Optimus wrapped Elita in an embrace realizing she was getting flustered. Elita rested her head on his shoulder and relaxed.

"Why are we fighting Optimus? Why are we so emotional right now? The littlest things are pushing us over our limits. Sometimes it feels like we are the only two bots in the world and it's us against the world. What's going on?" Elita asked.

Optimus could only answer, "I don't know."

Elita and Optimus stood there in each other's arms for a few minutes.

"Maybe we're just lonely. Maybe we need someone new in our lives that will bring us happiness and joy. And they will be exactly what we need right now," Optimus suggested.

Elita thought about it and realized what she had to do.

"I'm ready," Elita whispered into Optimus's audio receptor.

"Do you mean…" Optimus murmured.

"I'm ready to start trying for a sparkling."

"But I thought I wanted to wait."

"That was four months ago, we need to start trying now."

"Are you sure?"

"As positive as I was when I agreed to be your Sparkmate."

"Okay."

Optimus smiled and tilted Elita's chin to kiss her lips softly. The kisses began to get more and more passionate. Optimus then picked up Elita and carried to their berth room.

**Oh yay! They're trying for a sparkling! What will happen next? You don't know, but I do! Lol **


End file.
